The Wind Sage
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: The child of prophecy reborn... Now as Naruto BlackScythe, the legendary Kaze Seijin raises hell throughout Fiora. A chance meeting with Titania changes the course of fate... Naruto / Erza pairing & Natsu / Lucy pairing. Anime Canon...
1. Kaze Seijin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** Fairy Tail belongs to **Hiro Mashima**

A/N: Just an idea… Shall we see how far it goes?

"The child of prophecy reborn in the land Fiore… But not alone…"

Naruto / Erza Pairing / Natsu / Lucy Pairing

**Chapter I: The Kaze Seijin**

The sound of his metal tipped boots echo softly; as he walks through the empty streets he eyes his surroundings. How very strange it is, broad daylight and not a single soul roaming the small market town of Ellswyn…

His cerulean eyes narrow as small breeze hits him, his sun-kissed spikey blond hair swaying slightly. His black ankle-length sleeveless trench moves briefly, under that he wears grey shirt and black jeans, double belted. His hands stay in his coat pockets as he eyes his surroundings critically.

"Something is off here," he thinks out loud.

"**What was your first guess gaki…?"**

He glares to his right to look down at the orange fur fox walking beside him. Ever since he could remember, this of all things 'a talking fox' has been by his side. Most days they get on each other's nerves; other days they get along, just barely.

"Alright then then fur ball, then guess where everyone is then," The blond says dryly.

The fox growls; **"Kiss my ass brat you figure it out." **

Sighing dramatically; the blond stops in his tracks as he closes his eyes to concentrate. The fox sits looking up at him with a raised furry brow. Another shot of wind passes by them and the blonde's eyes shot open. His eyes narrow sharply ahead.

"Trouble…"

/-/-/-/

At the town's square a woman dawned in armor from her waist up, and blue skirt and black boot from the waist down. Her long silky-like crimson hair flows in the wind. Her brown eyes stare firmly at her enemies with duel swords in her hand. Though thirty wizards are child's play for the famed Titania: Erza Scarlet. She could not act with the lives of the townspeople at risk by these cowardly bastards.

"Let these people go immediately," Erza spoke in cold tone.

Hearing the cry of child makes her anger only boil as she grips her blades harder. The leader of these rogue wizards, a tall man in weird robes steps in front of the swordswoman.

"Afraid not Titania, we came here to claim this place as our new guild. And will not stop, even if you're in our way," the man spoke calmly.

"Guild? Your nothing but thugs who disgrace the name of Wizards. The only thing that awaits you is a prison cell at the Magic Council."

The less patient of the evil wizards growled while their leader remained calm; "Ah yes, the holier than thou Council. Those fools are nothing but hypocrites who flaunt their power to bend others to their will. I have more respect for you than those mongrels. Tell me Erza, do you truly agree with them?"

"In all honesty… Who gives a damn," a male voice spoke out of nowhere.

Looking around everyone could not place the body to where the voice came from. But in an instant the wizards around the townspeople were hit by an extremely intense tornado of wind. They scream out as they fly upwards into the sky and hit the ground hard and unconscious.

_That power… And precision… Kaze Mahō, _Erza thought in surprise.

The Dark Wizard leader had the same thought but never saw such a 'HIGH' level of power like that before. His eyes still scan for the one who attacked his men.

"Up here Baka-Jiji."

Everyone looks up with to see with sheer shock a teenage blond haired boy, who was actually floating in mid-air above everyone. If Erza could guess he is the same age as she is, tall, with a well-toned lean build. His face was angular with two bangs of his spiky blond hair framing his face. His sharp almost oceanic-like blue eyes stare calmly down at everyone, but what was unique about his appearance. The odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

_Blond hair… Whisker marks on his cheeks… Oh Kami It's HIM!_

The Dark wizard leader pales when realizing who now stands against them; "The Kaze Seijin…"

Erza eyes widen as her mouth opens in slight shock. There have been countless whispers and rumors about an S Class level Kaze Wizard who appears out of nowhere and protects towns and people from dangers. He is even credited for bringing down four Dark Wizard Guilds by himself.

"Naruto… BlackSythe," she whispers.

His cerulean eyes soon look over and lock onto Erza's; "Never thought I'd actually meet the famed Erza Scarlet herself. Heard you were gorgeous but that does not do it justice," Naruto smirks.

A small blush flashes over her cheeks while the Dark Wizard leader feels his legs beginning to lose their strength. He soon backs up with fear evident in his eyes when Naruto looks at him with cold rage.

"Baka-Jiji, I only give one warning… Leave this place or me and my partner will kick your asses from here to Era."

_Partner?_

"**Behind you, you fool…"**

Everyone turns almost immediately turn pale when seeing a mountain size fox stare down at them with nine long tails swaying gently about. The dark Wizards gawk while moving their mouths like fishes out of water. Even the townspeople were scared seeing that giant of fox with its crimson eyes staring coldly at his potential prey.

"**I'd listen to my partner. But if you want to be idiots…" **The fox grin with his big sharp teeth showing in a malicious smile. **"I don't mind having an afternoon snack of humans." **

That sent to Dark Wizards running; "WE GIVE UP!" They all scream as they run from town dragging their unconscious comrades with them. Naruto snickers watching the dust pick up from the panic wizards. He then looks over at his partner. Erza blinks in wonder watching the enemy flee in terror.

"And where do think you're going," Naruto raises his hand as all the Dark Wizards are captured in a large dome of wind.

"Kurama! You can switch back now!"

The Giant fox grunts as a red glow cover his body. Soon the townspeople watch in stunned shock as the fox shrinks down to normal size and a single tail. Naruto flows down gracefully and lands beside Erza who looking at Kurama in surprise.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the great Titania was awestruck," Naruto jokes.

Erza shakes out of her stupor with a small cough. Turning she looks at the handsome blond with stern gaze.

_Wait… Did I just think he was handsome…?_

She hides the small blush on her cheeks with her bangs.

"Thank you Kaze Seijin. With them holding the townspeople hostage, I could not act."

"Just Naruto Erza-Chan, honestly I have no idea where that nickname came from."

She small smile and nod; "Very well Naruto…"

Hearing a deafening cheer they look to see the people of town celebrating their freedom. As Kurama jumps up and lies on the blonde's shoulders. As the crowds of people come to thank the three Erza keeps at least one eyes on the Kaze Seijin. If there was one thing she knew, she has to talk to this man when she is free. And before he vanishes…

/-/-/-/

After an hour of grateful words and a talk with the major who gave both of them 15,000 jewels each for their saving the city. At first both were adamant in not needing the money, but the major would not take no for an answer. To both save his people and capture all the criminals in one swoop, they earn a reward. Thanking the man they leave city hall, closing the door both sigh tiredly. Kurama lies sleeping soundly on Naruto's shoulders. The blond rubs his temples as Erza looks at him, trying to gauge him.

"You know for once I was coming here just to relax… Guess Kami deemed it otherwise," Naruto grunts.

"Sorry about that. You walked into some bandit wizards I was tailing. I did not account for them taking the entire town hostage."

Naruto shook his head; "There is no one to blame but those dumbasses who thought they were real wizards. If anything I get to meet The Queen of the Fairies herself," Naruto gives a foxy smirk.

"Just Erza please… Like you I care little for titles. May ask you something."

Raising an eyebrow the blond nods; "I have heard of your exploits throughout my travels. Yet once have I never heard you joining a Guild. May I ask why?"

Smirking Naruto looks up at the sky; "Never felt right to settle any roots anywhere. So I just wander from place to place."

"And righting wrongs when you see them," Erza smirks.

"I just follow what's right. And when you think about it, do you really need a reason for just something so simple," he looks at her plainly.

Erza is surprised by his conviction but looks ahead and thinks.

_He's right… Does anyone need a reason to do the right thing?_

He smiles now that he got Titania thinking; looking back up at the sky he mentally sighs.

_I am getting a bit tired of all this lone wolf crap… Maybe I should join a guild…_

'_**Well then ask 'Red' here and she might put the word in for ya … Idiot,' **_Kurama mentally retorts in Naruto's mind.

_Was I asking your opinion Fur ball…?_

'_**No, but feel like being not so hard on your sorry ass.'**_

_Love you to Kurama, _Naruto grumbles.

"Erza-Chan."

The red head shakes from her thoughts looking at the blond; "Yes?"

"Think your Guild has room for a nut case of a Seijin and weird talking fox?"

"**Bite me Gaki…," **Kurama speaks out-loud.

Blinking for a minute Erza gave a warm smile; "We'd be honored to welcome you… Kaze Seijin."

/-/-/-/

Walking near the outskirts of town the duo plus fox make their way to Magnolia, however they had to make a short stop near the edge of town. With his back leaning on one of the houses Naruto waits quietly for his new traveling companion. Kurama awake 'for once' sits by the blonde's feet.

"Wonder what she's getting?"

"**Most likely her clothes. A woman loves to pack."**

"Speaking from experience?"

"**Long and very dull story Gaki…" **

Now he knew the fox was lying. Whenever he said 'dull and boring', it usually entails the best stuff. But he respects his fox's privacy, which was weird he thought some days…

"I'm back."

Turning and looking, both Kurama and Naruto's eye become the size of saucers. Dragging by a rope is a small wagon with what looks like a half a ton of luggage… which is held tightly by rope… The two sweat-drop at the scene they looking at. But what also gets their attention is the monster size tooth decorated with jewels she is carrying with ONE HAND!

_Does she seriously __**keep all this damn luggage? **_Both thought at the same thing.

Chuckling softly as he rubes his cheek with a finger Naruto walks up to her.

"Uh… Erza-Chan I think I have solution to your," Naruto voice trails off.

"Is there a problem," Erza asks looking calm as ever.

"Well… I have a better way to carry all that stuff. Be a hell of a lot easier, guarantee it."

Erza blinks, looking back at her massive haul then to Naruto and Kurama.

"I don't see anything wrong."

"**Trust us Red, I taught this to Gaki… It will help. A LOT in your case."**

/-/-/-/

Two miles out of Ellswyn…

Naruto and Kurama make their on the dirt road with a slight dumbstruck Erza still staring at the scroll in her hand. How the hell did all that stuff plus her trophy fit in one little 'SCROLL'! And even more out there, it was the fox that came up with the damn idea! When she asked, the fox said, only Naruto could ever do this.

"So what do you think Erza-Chan? That Is a hell of lot better than dragging all that stuff around?"

"Yeah… Better," she responses in a shaky tone.

"**Oh come one! Do not tell me you actually like lugging all that crap from place to place?!"**

"Well…"

The two males look back her with saucer size eyes; "You actually liked doing that?!"

Erza looks away trying to hide a small blush. Both Naruto and Kurama face-palm.

/-/-/-/

As night settles the trio makes camp beside the dirt trail. Naruto eats some fresh meat he had in another scroll, while Erza eats a slice of cake. Kurama lies on Erza lap resting comfortably, munching on a cooked piece of meat from Naruto.

Naruto lightly glares at his fox companion; "Normally Kurama is not that open with other people."

"**Sorry Kit, I prefer women..."**

Erza nearly chokes from her cake while a tick mark appears on Naruto head.

"SO DO I YOU DAMN FUR BALL! Least I'm not a pervert like you, thank Kami."

Kurama was about retort when feeling a cold chill down his spine, looking up he sees Erza glaring at him with a dagger-like gaze. The fox tried hard to fight how much sweating bullets he was doing.

"Are you a pervert Kurama," she asks in dangerous whisper.

"**NO MA'AM!"**

The glare vanishes as rubs the fox's ear; "Very good."

Naruto shakes his head and starts eating his cooked meat. His eyes slowly drift toward Erza; he finally gets a good look at her. About average in height, slender frame but can tell she has a lean build to her. And hides his blush well when mentally liking her rather good size bust. Though he had to wonder how she was comfortable in that armor while sleeping.

But he kept his gaze too long as Erza noticed; _is he checking me out?!_

"Yes? Something you like seeing."

Naruto grunts as his blush comes back, Kurama snickers at him. The blond looks away quickly.

"**He has a thing for red-heads Kitling…"**

Erza blushed a little at the nickname while Naruto growls at the fox. Meanwhile the blond mentally sighs.

_This will be a long trip…_


	2. Wizard in armor: Lullaby Act 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Humbled and honored people took to this so fast, Thank you!

**Chapter II: Wizard in armor**

The howl of the train whistle was soothing while Naruto, Erza, and Kurama were taking the train back to Magnolia. The blond Seijin always felt calm when riding in a train, one of the few things he could call a break during his 'Lone Wolf' days. Sitting comfortably in the passenger cart the two sit opposite of each other; Naruto leans in sighing contently. Erza watches him curiously with the fox sleeping on her lap.

"Like trains I see," the red hair wizard comments.

"One of the few pleasures I took when wandering alone with only Kurama." The blond opens his eyes to look at her. "So anything I have to do to enter Fairy Tail?"

"The only thing would be to meet Master Makarov. He would be the one to allow you admittance."

Naruto smirks; "Always did want to meet a Wizard-Saint. Imouto will be jealous."

"You have a sister," Erza being genuinely surprised.

"Twin sister; and there is a good reason no one knows of her. While true she handles herself as well as me being we had the same teacher. I try to make certain none of my enemies find out of her existence."

_So he goes out of his way to make sure his sister is safe… He is quite noble_; Erza could not help but smile at that thought.

Naruto raises and eyebrow wondering what she thought.

"Is she also a master in Wind Magic?"

"You would think that but surprisingly she is a master of Lightning Magic. And extremely deadly with it, getting on her bad side would be suicidal."

Erza cocks an eyebrow; "Wait would that make you also…"

"It does, but my version far more wild and dangerous. I use it when I absolutely have to, otherwise I stick to Wind."

"Might be why they call you Seijin. I never met anyone with such an extreme high level of Wind Magic from one person. Your level of precision and accuracy is frightening." _You're practically nearly on par with Master Makarov… _

"Kaasan always said I took after Tousan. Imouto is about the same, only she can really fight against me in a spare evenly."

Erza smiles for moment, but her face soon turn serious. She remembers what she has to do when reaches home. She just hopes Master knows what is best. Naruto watches her curiously. Since the other days she has been a bit quiet and wondered her change in mood.

"What's on your mind?"

The red head looks at him for a moment; he could tell she was debating in saying anything.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Guild Eisenwald?"

The blonde's eyes narrow.

/-/-/-/

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hey Mira, can we get three beers over here please," a guild member shouts out in the hall.

The girl in question, wearing an elegant pink dress with ribbons sown in looks over to her left. She stands with a tray with two mugs and cup. A rare beauty with waist length silver hair with long bangs; blue eyes and wearing a necklace smiles warmly.

"Be right with you," she said in sweet tone.

"So when you and I go on a date Mira," the middle aged wizard sitting by her smoking a long-pipe asks in rough-easy tone.

"Will you leave her alone," a young female wizard Laki with purple hair and a ribbon with glass fires back.

Mira smiles at the two sitting at a table; "Wakaba there is one small problem." She waves her free hand over her face with a Magic circle appearing in front of her. Soon light covers her body and next appears a very large woman with brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"You already have a wife."

Wakaba literally jumps from his seat; "I hate it when you do that! It's so creepy…"

At the table just behind; Wakaba's old friend Macao and young female Wizard Cana sweat-drop at the scene…

"Uh, wish I could drink in peace for once," Cana says with a sigh.

Macao looks at her dryly; "Well if you didn't drink all day."

Sitting at a table further away a young teen with spiky pink hair rests his head on the table. His deep dark jade eyes show a hint of boredom. Beside him a blue fur cat sits with a fish in its mouth. The young teen wearing sleeveless open vest with no shirt. And white baggy pant tied off above his ankles with black sandals one his feet. The most unique article of clothing is the white-scaled scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Guess we should take another job," he says disgruntledly.

"Aye! We are running out of food money," the 'cat' says.

"Well if we had taken that two million jewel reward we be sitting pretty."

A young female teen with long blond hair and short ponytail on her right side. Wearing simple red t-shirt that fits her figure and large bust. She also dawns a short pink skirt tied to a belt and brown boots. Lucy as she is known to her friends in Fairy Tail who her chocolate eyes look at her 'teammates' Natsu Dragneel and the talking cat that can fly Happy.

"But I can't let myself forget that rent will be due next week. So guess I need a job too."

/-/-/-/

**Magnolia Station**

Leaving the train; both Naruto and Erza stretch their legs while Kurama lies on the red head's shoulders.

"Magnolia… Last time I was here was two years ago," Naruto smirks as he walks with Erza.

"Oh?"

"It was your Guild's annual Festival, brought Imouto along to. Saw you in the parade, not too shabby I must say."

"Thank you, but all of us did our part. I was just a small piece."

Naruto chuckles; "Even the smallest wheel makes more importance than the larger ones."

She smile crosses her lips; she heard that being said once before by Master Makarov. But gets serious once more when explained what she knew of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

"So you have encountered Eisenwald before?"

He nods; "Yes but never their main bunch or their leader, Erigor."

"You have heard of him," Erza asks.

"Yeah, and been told he might be on par with me in Mahō. Very interesting; for an assassin Wizard."

Leaving the station the duo plus fox make their way towards Fairy Tail. Going into a comfortable silence the Kaze Seijin takes in the sights. Nothing has really changed in the past two years; save the looks he was getting walking with the famed Titania: Queen of the Fairies.

But they suddenly stop when hearing a fearful yelp. Looking ahead they see a young man, about the same height as Natsu and same build. Wearing an orange shirt with odd face on it, black jeans and boots. Over his shirt he wears a dark green coat with furry collar; Naruto could not see his eyes since he wore rimless rectangular shades.

"E…Erza," the guy stutters as he runs the other way in a hurry.

Naruto blinked a few time then looks at his new friend with a coy expression.

"And that was?"

She sighs; "Loke, a fellow member of Fairy Tail."

"Was there a reason he was running in terror?"

"**My reputation precedes me," **Kurama snickers.

Both humans roll their eyes while Erza explains herself; "You see Master Makarov quite relaxed when it comes to keeping things in order. I am not of a shared mind."

"Ah! So I better be on best behavior or get punished? Well by a beautiful scarlet haired queen I might like it," Naruto in a low husky tone.

Erza nearly trips over her feet, but quickly recovers looking straight ahead. She can't even look at the blond Wizard since her cheeks are brighter than her hair. The last time someone flirted with her it was Loke, and he got a concussion for it. So why the hell is she being so shy when this blond maniac does it?!

_Damn pretty-boy… _

/-/-/-/

While everyone laughs at the antics of Natsu and his friend/rival Gray Fullbuster; a Wizard some think on the same league as Natsu. Even Lucy lightly chuckles at the two but her eyes linger some on the Dragon slayer.

However everyone became silent as the one of their large entrance doors to Fairy Tail flew open. They all see Loke in panic state.

"I'VE GOT BAD NEWS," he roars out getting everyone's attention.

People are silent for a moment until he utters a name that sends a chill down everyone's spines. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

The entire crowd of people freezes up in obvious fear; even Natsu and Gray are frozen in terror. The only two not bothered is Lucy who does not get it, and Mirajane who stands beside her.

"Wow, just mentioning Erza and the whole place freaks out," Lucy looks around dumbfounded.

"Well, she is the strongest female Wizard we got in Fairy Tail. And more than a bit intimidating," Mira explains.

Loud foot-steps echo as a pair of shadows comes closer towards the doors of Fairy Tail.

"That's got to be her," Laki comments.

"Sounds like her footsteps," Wakaba says timidly.

"Even the air has gone completely still," Macao retorts.

Standing near the bar Lucy can't help but feel a shiver go down her spine; "Jeez you think by these reaction Erza is some kind of demon or something…"

A mental image of giant woman with horns, breathing fire rampaging over a town pops into her head. She grabs both her cheeks now shaking in fear like everyone else.

"I'm so scared," she meekly says.

Soon the sound of boots hits wooden floor as people finally notice two people now standing mid-way in the guild hall. While some are still too frozen in fear by Erza, others wonder who the blond man is; who's the same height is as Laxus. Some also notice the fox lying on the red head's shoulders. Meanwhile the unknown blond beside her was trying hard not to laugh at the scene.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov," Erza asks looking around.

A faint blush crosses Lucy's cheeks; "Wow she's pretty. _But who is that guy with her?_"

"Welcome back Erza. The master is at conference right now," Mira speaks to her former rival.

Erza nods; "I see."

Two fellow guild members beside the scarlet look at Erza, the sleeping fox and tall blond. "Um Erza who is with you?"

_Oh here we go, _Naruto thinks to himself

'_**Ten Jewels says they flip out,'**_ Kurama mentally talks back to him.

"We have a new Wizard who wishes to join our family in Fairy Tail. Naruto BlackScythe, But you may know him by his nickname… The Kaze Seijin."

Almost instantly everyone froze for minute while Naruto mentally counts down. _And here __**we**__**go…**_

"THE KAZE SEIJIN!"

Everyone in the guild roared in outright shock. Hell yes they heard of the legendary Kaze Wizard who roamed Fiore. You had to be under a rock 'NOT' to know who this guy is; who many have heard nearly rivals Laxus or Erza herself! Hell maybe even Gildarts!

The red head and blond both look at the sea of stunned faces, even Mirajane was in shock. Both were wondering how Master Makarov would take this; if this was the reaction of everyone else. Putting her hand on her hips the scarlet haired Wizard focuses on another issue. Straightening out the chaos of Fairy tail…

"Now listen up!"

Everyone stands at attention by Erza's serious tone. Naruto just watches with a smile as the fun starts.

"While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

Her eyes shift to a cute long haired brunette drinking down an actual barrel of booze.

"Cana," the girl in question flinches as she stops drinking. "You need to start to control your drinking."

_How the hell can she drink that much and stay sober, _Naruto thought.

"Vijeeter," a guy in weird jumpsuit with long hair in a ponytail pales.

"Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba!"

A middle-age man with an odd hair style; wearing a green shirt with shamrocks and smoking a long pipe freezes.

"Get rid of that filthy habit!"

_She is kind of sexy being so bossy…_

'_**Only you would think that kit. Think the rest of these clowns might die of fright.'**_

"Nab," a tall man wearing tribal clothes and skull necklace freezes. "I suspected I'd find you doodling in front of the request board. Just pick a job!"

Erza's brown eye shift to her next victim. A man about the same age as Wakaba; wearing a black shirt with letter 'S' and brown pants. Over his shirt is a white trench with blue lining. Dark purple hair which is slicked back and stubby goatee.

"Macao!"

The older Wizard freezes as Erza who stares at him sternly for a minute, then just sighs in exasperation.

"Please just say something," Macao panics from the silence.

She rubs her head with a glove metal hand; "I don't even know where to being with you. You caused so much trouble I also given up."

Lucy sweat-drops at the scene standing by Mirajane; "She is really tearing into everyone. It's like she is taking over."

Happy pops up beside her; "That's Erza for ya."

_A talking cat? Hey you're not going to be the odd one out Kurama._

_**Like I want companionship from an idiot male feline… I'M NOT GAY YOU FUCKING GAKI!**_

_That's right you prefer…_

_**Utter that she-devil's name I will chew your throat out!**_

"Even if she is Bossy; she is still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone is afraid of her," Lucy comments off hand. _And the Kaze Seijin?! Kami he is so handsome, would not mind seeing what is under those clothes and… Damn it, I have been hanging around Cana too much. _The beautiful Celestial wizard blushes realizing where her thoughts were going. Not to mention a majority of the females were on the same lines of thinking.

Erza turns to Naruto who smirks at her; "I'm afraid that until Master Makarov returns you will have to wait before joining… I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, I'll wait. Beside there something we should do," he tone turning serious.

She nods as she looks around the guild; "Is Natsu and Gray here?"

The Seijin looks by the request board to see two young-adult teens, one with rose pink spiky hair. The other one; with black short spiky hair, lean build, and only wearing his boxers? Both had one arm over the other's shoulders with shaking with their other hands. His cerulean eyes could tell they were sweating bullets.

"Aye," Happy floats in mid-air near them.

"Oh, hey there Erza. Oh we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Gray slightly stutters.

"AYE," Natsu squeaks out.

Now Lucy went into panic mode; "Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!"

Seeing the two Erza smiles folding her arms under her metal bust. "That's great. I am quite pleased to see the two of getting along so well. However it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends."

"AYE."

"What's gotten into Natsu," Lucy asks in concern.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Wondered when I get a chance to meet the two of you," Naruto comments beside Erza.

The two Wizards in question got slightly back to normal as they look at the Seijin.

"Is it true you really turn four Dark Guilds into a pile of ruins," Natsu asks curiously.

This also got everyone's attention, especially Erza's. While half of her wanted to yell at him for his recklessness, she was also supremely impressed that he single handed took down four Dark guilds.

Naruto sighs; "They had teamed up for a joint venture to capture some towns. There was not any time to get any help so went alone to stop them fast."

"That's damn reckless kid, they could have killed you," Macao points out.

"It was either that or allow countless civilians to hurt or killed, I made the obvious choice. " Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he shrugs; "Besides I had my partner with me so was a lot easier than you think."

"Partner," was whispered on everyone lips.

"**That would be me humans," **Kurama spoke lifting his head up with his red eyes open.

"THE FOX CAN TALK," everyone screams out.

"Meet Kurama, good friend and trusted partner. As well as big pain in the ass," Naruto points his partner.

"**This pain in the ass saved your sorry excuse of one a dozen times over." **

The two glare at each other until they notice Mirajane walking to Erza. Kurama raises a brow at the shape-shifting Wizard. The next second she grabs the surprised fox hugging him between her large bust. Meanwhile the fox cringed, why did nearly every female think he was some plushie toy?

_**Wonder if Gyuki has any trouble with this…**_

"Kawai! You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen!"

Everyone sweat-drops at Mira's actions while Naruto is too busy laughing at the fox's misery. Meanwhile nearly all the males were wishing to be Kurama at the moment. Erza just shakes her head and refocuses.

"Natsu, Gray I need to ask a favor from you."

The two look at her as she continues; "While traveling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult the master before action; but he is not here. And this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest Wizards here. I could really use your help."

Everyone save the whisker cheeked blond was surprised by this. Was Erza actually asking for help!? The whole guild was talking in sheer shock what they were hearing.

"Will meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

_Me and Natsu, _Gray thought.

_On the same team, _Natsu thinking on the same lines.

While Kurama was in her arms Mirajane looks in awe; "Erza, Natsu, and Gray on the same team? I never saw that one coming." Lucy looks at her; "This could be… The most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen."

All the while the Seijin smirks; _I will help her. But want to see how she reacts if I say no… _

_**That is evil Kit, I like it. You make me so proud some days, **_Kurama mentally cries fake tears.

The blond rolls his, _Smart-ass…_

"Well…" Naruto gets everyone's attention. "This will be boring. I get to stay here while you thee have all the fun?"

Erza turn to look at him; "You're not helping?"

The blond Wizard folds his arms; "Until Master Makarov returns I am still a 'Lone Wolf'. Which leaves me and my partner to do whatever we damn well please; unless you're asking for my help Erza-Chan?"

While everyone was surprised by declaration, he was not wrong. The two powerful wizards are expressionless as they stare at each other; the tension was growing intense for everyone. Erza breaks the stare looking down for a moment then looks with a surprising expression. Her eyes look almost pleading. Something that Naruto would never think seeing from someone of Erza's level.

"Please help us… Naruto-_Kun_," saying the last part in her head.

Naruto sighs as he scratches the back of his head. "As you wish… My Queen," Winking the last part.

A very faint blush reddens Erza's cheeks which thankfully no one sees but the man in front of her. Who smirks at the small victory. She glares softly as she motions with a finger for him. He leans closer.

"You're lucky being cute," She whispers to him.

"Just my natural charm," he whispers back smirking.

Erza's eye twitches as she turns to leave. Naruto chuckles at her retreating presence. He then looks back at everyone with his hands in his pockets.

"Well best proper introductions now," Naruto asks warmly.

For the blond he was greeted by some questions and a few handshakes of respect. All in all, it turned into an interesting night for him. Meeting the famed Salamander Natsu, ice wizard Gray was fun, if not boring watching them fight each other. Finally talking to the legend Mirajane was fascinating. Granted he wondered why such a highly skilled powerful wizard stopped, he knew it was not his place to ask.

/-/-/-/

**Magnolia Station… Next Morning**

Lucy sighs as she watches Natsu and Gray (clothed thank Kami) arguing with each other. Sitting on one of the benches with Happy beside her and her Gate spirit Plue resting in her arms.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy sighs.

"What made you decide to come with us," Happy asks with fish in his mouth.

"Mira asked me to tag along, keep an eye on Natsu and Gray."

/-/-/-/

_**Flashback…**_

_Sitting at the bar as they watch the crowd speak with The Kaze Seijin, which she never thought who she would ever see. She had to admit he is one hell of a looker, and those whisker marks look so adorable. Tall, very handsome, her eyes try to imagine what's under that shirt too. _

"_Mentally undressing him to," Mirajane speaks up behind the bar._

"_Like you're not," Lucy looks at the silver haired wizard coyly. _

"_Never said I wasn't. But I think Erza already has a head start for him."_

_Turning on the moveable seat, the female blond pouts as she leans her elbows on the bar table. "You saw that too? Well not really into other blond's," the celestial wizard begins to sip her drink._

"_Of course, you like guys with rose colored hair and the impulse to burn everything," Mirajane shows a knowing look._

_Spitting out her drink, unladylike, and on a poor guild member sitting beside her, she blushes furiously. About to sputter a negative, Mira simply raises her hand._

"_Ever since you joined us your eyes always glance his way. Trust me I know when someone has fallen for someone hard. But speaking our favorite rosette dragon slayer, can you keep an eye on him and Gray?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I could ask Naruto, but since he is not a part of the guild, it would be rude. So in a favor for me, can you keep an eye on them? If Erza is not watching them, Natsu and Gray will bicker like crazy." _

_Giving her famed puppy-dog eye look, Lucy bows her head in defeat…_

/-/-/-/

**Present**__

Lucy sweat-drops at last night's memory; "Yeah I get to play babysitter… with a crazy fire breather and a stripper."

"Mirajane got you good," Happy smirks while eating his fish.

"Placing two polar opposites together and they will naturally repel."

Turning their heads they see Naruto; with Kurama on his shoulders, standing close to the bench. He shakes his head at the two then looks over at his fellow blond with a warm grin.

"We never did properly meet did we? Naruto BlackScythe and you're… Lucy yes?"

She nods; "I never thought I'd actually meet the legendary Kaze Seijin."

"Just Naruto Lu-Chan, never cared for a title," the blond waves his hand.

She nods as they all watch Natsu and Gray argue. "By the Nicola spirit in your arms I'd bet you're a Celestial Wizard."

"Yep! I use Seirei Mahō, I have several silver keys and three Golden Zodiac keys."

"Impressed you were able to attain some of the Zodiac keys. Not bad Lu-Chan," he smirks.

She blushes at the compliment as they go into a comfortable silence.

"You lllliiike him," Happy snickers.

That comment earned him a smack on the head from Lucy. Both Naruto and Kurama chuckle at scene with everyone.

"Sorry I'm late," Erza's voice gets everyone's attention.

Naruto and Lucy turn to see the scarlet-haired sword-wizard with scroll in hand. She was in her usual 'Heart's Kruez' armor outfit. Her stern almond eyes soften slightly when locking on to Naruto's cerulean.

"Just in time Erza-Chan," Naruto does a foxy grin.

"Hey Erza where is your luggage," Happy asks.

She points to the scroll in her hand; "In here. Naruto gave me this. It's a special scroll which can seal any amount of objects a person has to carry."

Lucy and Happy eye the scroll than Naruto and Kurama who both smirk at them; "trade secret."

Turning back around Lucy, Naruto, and Kurama sweat-drop at Natsu and Gray. Both have their arms over the other's shoulder dancing like maniacs.

"Ready to go good buddy," Gray sings joyfully.

"AYE," Natsu also sings.

"Listen one Happy is enough," Lucy sighs.

Erza grins at both Natsu and gray; "Good, I really love seeing the two of you getting along. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the Guild," she looks at the Celestial Wizard.

"My name is Lucy, I just join Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that is okay with you?"

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, wait. You're the girl I heard about." She glances at Natsu and Gray who were staring at each other and turn back to dancing in seconds.

Naruto and Kurama both face-palm at their antics.

"I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger." Lucy's face faults. "It will be great to have a Wizard like you on board."

"Oh no it's my pleasure," Lucy trembles knowing that is not how it really happened.

Kurama wakes up and when seeing Erza jumps off Naruto and onto the red-head's shoulders. She pets his ear which he accepts warmly with a purr. Naruto's eye twitches.

"Player," he grumbles.

"**Sorry did you say something," **Kurama says resting comfortably.

A tick-mark formed on Naruto's head but let his anger go with deep sigh. It was always fun pissing the blond off by acting like his and his twin's former teacher…

"Erza, I'll come with you on one condition," Natsu gets everyone's attention.

"Shut up," Gray yells at him.

"Oh, well then let's hear it," she turns to look at him.

"Okay, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Happy flew up surprised while Lucy gasps. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish," Gray looks at him in disbelief.

Kurama only opens on eye dryly looking at the Dragon Slayer, _**it is official… The gaki is an airhead… and this is supposed to be a Dragon slayer? Igneel you must be getting dementia at your age. **_

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time it will be way different. This time I am going to beat you," he said with determine eyes.

Erza glances at Naruto who looks at her coyly. Lucy looks on, a tad concerned what her rosette-haired friend was trying to ask for. _Please don't get hurt afterwards…_

"Yes I can tell you have improved. But as to if you can beat me… I suppose will have to see." She smiles at she looks at him, "I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah, **I'M** **FIRED** **UP**!"

/-/-/-/

As their train leaves for the destination… Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were awestruck as a motion sick free Natsu smiling back at them. Seriously was the world about to end? The only one not surprised is Naruto and Kurama who watch the others with a chuckle. Erza turns to look at the blond with dumbfounded look.

"What did you do?"

"Since '_scales'_ here told me he has motion sickness I gave him a treatment for it."

"**Gaki's sister is also an expert in herbal medicine and Doctor. Gaki here sells some of the medicine for her and sends her cut back home, and keeps a small profit for him as well," **Kurama says napping on Erza's shoulders.

"And you wonder how I made my living besides being a 'Lone Wolf'," Naruto smirks at Erza.

"You have a sister," Lucy asks sitting beside a very happy Natsu.

"Correct, twin actually, but this stays with us and the Guild. I don't need my enemies to come after her. Granted she is as dangerous as I am with her own magic, but I refuse to have my Imouto in any danger."

The group's respect for the Seijin grew; soon Gray looks over at Erza.

"Erza, think it's about time you start to fill us in. I mean what type of mission are we going on here?"

Naruto and Erza share a look then look at the ice user; "Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly; but it has to do with magical item call Lullaby."

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu gasp. "Lullaby."

The blond girl cuts in; "Wait, that thing we heard about before?"

/-/-/-/

**Dark Guild Eisenwald**

Walking through their hall with several victims hang from the ceiling. Four people make their way out.

"Hey I heard Kageyama finally got back to us," a man speaks up.

"Yeah says he actually found it," another man comments.

Walking in front of them a man with spiky gray hair with one long bang framing his face. Unique tattoos under his eyes and chest. He wears only layered blue hakama pants and scarf. In his hand he holds a large scythe with zero effort.

"The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen. This means we are one step closer to achieving our goals. The Guild Masters will be too busy at their conference to realize what's hit them."

/-/-/-/

As the train passes a bridge, the other fill Naruto and Erza on what they know. The blond and red-head share a look then back to their friends.

"I see, so you have had a run into the Eisenwald Guild before," Erza states.

"Well I'm not sure they were a part of Eisenwald. But they did mentioned Lullaby," Gray corrects.

"Bastards tried to eat Happy. Made them think twice," Natsu smirks as he remembers thrashing those creeps.

"Sounds like some guild members who dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in what the Guild is planning to doing."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares Dark Wizards," Gray asks.

Naruto and Kurama secretly share a look, something about this smelled wrong.

"I am only hypothesizing. But whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers must have been a part of Eisenwald. It's obvious they did not want their plans getting out."

Naruto rubs his chin; "The timing…"

"What," Erza looks at him.

"Don't you think the timing of this is a bit too convenient?"

"What do you think they are going to try," Lucy asks.

Erza then goes into detail about when she was heading home before running into Naruto. She stopped by a Wizard pub in Onibas. There she heard several men talking suspiciously and heard something about Eisenwald and Lullaby. Naruto also went into his detail when he faced some of the members where he was. However Lullaby was never mention. But from their suspicious actions they were on the move.

"Lullaby, that's like a song you sing kids to sleep," Lucy remembers.

Erza nods; "Yes and the fact it was sealed away which means it must be very powerful and dangerous magic."

"You sure the guys at the pub are with Eisenwald," Gray asks.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I did not recognize his name, Erigor… The ace of Eisenwald, they said he only accept assassination requests. Which is why he earned the nickname; 'The Reaper'."

"He kills for money," Lucy looked disgusted, while Natsu snarls.

"Let me explain. When the council outlawed assassination request, Eisenwald decided money was more important than the council's rules."

Naruto fills in; "As result they were kicked out six years ago from they're Wizard league. They're more murders than true Wizards."

"But that did not stop them. They disobeyed orders and have remained active to this day," Erza finishes.

After a while of silence Naruto notice Lucy trembling; "Okay I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy is slimy all of a sudden," Happy says sitting beside her.

"IT'S SWEAT," she roars back.

"How could I have been so careless. If I recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverized them," Erza slams he fist on the sofa seat.

"Don't blame yourself, how the hell could you have known," Naruto tries to console her.

"Will just kick their asses and burn this lullaby thing to ashes," Natsu says only half understanding the conversation.

"It's not that simple Natsu," Erza remarks.

"Actually I agree with scales. Stop Eisenwald and destroy Lullaby. Simple," Naruto retorts.

"And that's why you ask for help," Gray asks.

"Yes, I know I am not foolish enough to take on an entire Guild alone… Unlike someone who took on _four_ guilds at once," she stares dryly at Naruto who shrugs.

"We are storming The Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun," Natsu and Gray say together.

"Aye," Happy waves his paw.

Lucy trembles and sweats more, "I shouldn't have come along."

A hand on her shoulder makes her look at Natsu who actually looks serious. "Lucy I promise you will be safe. Dragon oaths are never broken."

Feeling herself calm down as she looks at everyone, they all show a warm smile at her. She feels her confidence grow as she looks back at Natsu and smiles softly; "Thank you.."

/-/-/-/

As the train continues the group eats some lunch. Though with Lucy's little seduction trick on the male clerk they get a discount from the regular price. Eating some sandwiches the Celestial Wizard looks curiously at Erza.

"If you don't mind me asking. What kind of Magic do you practice Erza?"

"That's a good question," the sword-wizard comments back.

"Erza's Magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed, a lot," Happy smirks.

Lucy pales; "I don't think I'd call that pretty."

Eating a slice of cake Erza puts her cents in; "Personally I think Gray's Magic is much more beautiful than mine."

"Oh like this," Gray lifts his arms as he puts his left hand in his palm.

For a second a blue spell-circle appears and vanishes as he opens his hand revealing a ice shape of the Fairy Tail symbol. Lucy beams as he moves it closer to her.

"I use Ice Magic."

"Now I know why you and Natsu-Kun don't get along. Your Ice he's fire," Lucy snaps her fingers.

Only Naruto noticed the added suffix to Natsu's name.

"I never thought that," Erza comments.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," both Natsu and Gray say the same time.

/-/-/-/

**Onibas Station**

As they get the train Natsu almost dances while breathing fire that he has '_ZERO'_ motion sickness. Lucy was laughing at his enthusiasm. Gray and Erza walk beside each other, Kurama still on her shoulders.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town," Gray asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out."

As they walk away Lucy voices some fear but relaxed with Natsu beside her. But soon Happy notices something out of place.

"Where is Naruto?"

The sound of the horn as their train has already left. Lucy gawks in surprise along with Natsu, while Happy looks back to the train.

"Uh oh there he goes…"

Erza smirks; "According to plan."

The others look surprised, just what was the plan.

/-/-/-/

Inside the train Naruto sits relaxed with his hands resting on his stomach. He warned only Erza what he smelled in the train cart. Blood, human blood… A murderer is on board.

Soon a man in casual clothes wearing a white coat walks up to him. For a second Naruto thought he saw someone else.

"Well what have we got here. A Fairy Tail Wizard."

"Nope different voice."

"Huh," the guy with a pineapple hair style looks at him.

"You look almost exactly like my best friend I grew up with. The only difference… He's not an assassin. Eisenwald."

"Figured it out eh?"

"Kind of simple really," Naruto goes to stand. "While you look like my best friend, I know exactly who you are... Kageyama…"

The Dark Wizard smirks; "That you know my name already means you have to die… Kaze Seijin."

A feral smirk crosses the blond wind wizard's lips; "Let's go…"

As dark-purple spell circle appears underneath Kage's feet, a silver one appears in front of Naruto. A dozen tendrils made of shadows shot straight at the Seijin as he fire a dozen wind blades which cut through the shadows. Both never falter with their smirks.

"All be damn, you even have the same type of Mahō. Heh, this will be fun…"

Narrowing his eyes it then hits him; "Your friend is Shikamaru Tsuki. Yeah I heard of him, brilliant but lazy as hell if I recall."

Naruto sighs; "You have no idea… Bastard would be lazy for his own funeral."

"How about yours," Kageyama says darkly.

Naruto's smirk grows more feral. But they notice with a sudden pull as the train comes to a sudden stop. The tug sends both falling to the ground. An object fall out of Kageyama's coat.

/-/-/-/

Back the train station Erza was the cause for the train sudden stop pulling the emergency break. While at a distance both Lucy and Gray are slack-jawed by her actions, Natsu simply laughs. A railroad employee waves his arms about.

"What are you doing lady!? You can't just pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"It's for our comrade, please understand."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Now, can you take our luggage to the hotel please?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BELLHOP!"

Lucy just sweat-drops; "Now it is official, 'EVERY' member of Fairy Tail is insane…"

"Oh yeah not all of us," Gray comments wearing only his boxers.

"OH YEAH THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"Ice-pervert," Natsu grumbles.

/-/-/-/

Back at the train both Naruto and Kageyama stand. Naruto eyes soon zoom at the object at the Dark-Wizard's feet. An eerie wooden flute with skull of three eyes.

"Lullaby?"

"You saw it… Now I will kill you!"

"Try me," point his hand at Kageyama as a spell-circle appears

**WIND-BLADE!**

**GUARD-SHADOW!**

The roof of the train blows open from the massive amount of wind pressure. Flying backwards Kageyama slams train door, but not before he grabbed the flute. The Dark-Wizard slowly rises to his feet.

"Lucky shot asshole."

"Shikamaru could beat you while asleep."

Kageyama growls until both hear the pa announce the train will start again. The Seijin knows he got to get back with the others. The train soon goes off again.

On the dirt path Erza drives a Magic mobile at full speed. Natsu, Lucy, Kurama and Happy stay in the car while Gray hangs on the roof for dear life. They catch up to the speeding locomotive.

"NARUTO," Erza yells out.

As if on cue the blond flies out of the shredded open roof of the train with his Wind Magic. The red-head's face brightens while Lucy and Natsu are awe struck as Naruto floats beside them at equal speed.

"You going my way," Naruto teases.

Erza smirks as she slows the car to a stop. Naruto lands casually beside them his eyes locked on the scarlet-wizard. Gray jumps off the roof as Natsu and Lucy come out of the car.

"You okay," the female blond asks.

"Still breathing," Naruto grins.

Erza walks up to him; "Was it what you thought?"

"He is Eisenwald, Kageyama… Good but not good enough. He has demon-like flute. Might have been Lullaby."

"You didn't get it," Erza's temper going up.

"He grabbed it before I could."

Erza out of impulse went to hit him but he grabs her fist without effort. That alone shocks Natsu and Gray and Happy, no one has ever caught her fists. But the cold gaze of his eyes sends a chill down even Erza's spine.

"You had one free shot… And to failed," his voice edgy and dangerous.

Realizing her mistake she backs down as Naruto let her hand go; "I'm sorry, I never could control my temper well."

Naruto is still silent as his cold eyes stare at Erza, almost piercing into her. Bowing her head she realizes she might have blown their chance to get Naruto to join Fairy Tail now. All because of her stupid short temper. Master Makarov always warned of her temper's consequences. A finger lightly touches her cheek; looking up she sees Naruto smiling.

"Got'cha," he whispers.

Erza was confused; "Why aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be? I am as bad as you are Erza-Chan. Besides, if you're thinking I'm leaving over a small spat, you really don't know me girl."

Giving a foxlike smirk Erza hide the small blush on her cheeks.

/-/-/-/

**Kunugi Station**

As Eisenwald Guild members throw everyone of after Erigor killed two people; they see Kageyama come off the train. Then say something that gets everyone's attention.

"The Kaze Seijin!"

"Looks like he finally joined a Guild and it had to be Fairy Tail out of all them," Kageyama sighs.

Erigor smirks; "So I finally get to kill him. I will savor his death."

Soon the ace of Eisenwald laughs maniacally, echoing throughout the area.

"YOUR DEATH WILL BE BY MY HAND SEIJIN!"


	3. Fairies in the wind: Lullaby Act 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Due majority asking; will use more English, but keeping the suffixes.

**Chapter III: Fairies in the wind**

Standing at the Magic Car Erza, along with the group is stunned when hearing the revelation Lucy remembers about Lullaby.

"It's Death Magic but worse. When the Dark-Wizard Zeref took hold of it, he demonized it to amplify its power."

"Madness," Naruto and Erza said together.

"What do they plan on doing with it kill an entire town," Gray wonders out-loud.

Then it finally dawns on the blond wizard; "They're not after a town…"

"They're after the Masters," Erza finishes in grave tone.

Lucy gasps while Natsu and Gray clinches their fist in rage.

"No way in hell we'll let them kill Jiji and the others," Natsu yells out.

"Now they made it personal," Gray said feeling his blood boil.

The wind begins picking up around Naruto, but only Erza notice something buzzing around the blonde's hands. Faint but she can see it, lightning… But the color was different than anything she ever seen or heard.

_Silver…?_

/-/-/-/

**Clover; the Guild-Master Conference**

In massive elegant hall the local and non-local Guild-Masters feast after some long and for some people boring talks for the day. Sitting on top of one of the tables the dwarven size Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov drinks a mug of beer. A light red of cheeks shows the booze in his system is starting to take hold. Since not a formal event he simple wears a white shirt orange pants, and orange coat with blue lining. One his head is an odd hat with horns match the color of his coat. Beside him a large round cross-dressing bald man talks pleasantly.

"I'm jealous Maki! Your wizards are so full of life, and such cutie pies," he spoke in feminine tone.

This would be Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, and yes he really is a man…

"I hear you got some girl that gave some big shot a good spanking."

Makarov smirks; "Oh, you must be talking about Lucy. Yes she is our newest recruit. And she's got a body that won't quit."

"Oh so naughty," Bob says turn covering his face. A wizard beside them sweat-drops at the scene between the cross-dresser; and dirty old man…

"I would not be joking around if I were you Makarov," a man's voice gets their attention behind them.

A tall skinny man with a spiky collar and mage hat with shades; Master Goldmine turn to looks at them.

"Your wizards maybe spirited; but you got to admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's members are going to destroy an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them," Goldmine waves his food on a stick at the elder master.

Makarov waves it off drunkenly; "Ah let those blow hards worry, what do I care. There just jealous my wizards are hot!"

"Oh Maki you should not talk about your little wizards that way. Your such a scoundrel," bob smiles.

Makarov chuckles while Goldmine simply sighs, as old as he is; the man was never the serious type. Especially half-drunk, it's even worse!

"Mister Makarov, Mister Makarov," a small talking bird with hat flies above them with a letter.

Flying over it stops by the elder wizard dropping the letter in his hand.

"I have a letter from Ms. Mirajane sir."

"Ah thank you."

"No problem," the bird flies away as Goldmine walks over.

Turning the letter over, he waves his finger in circle motion over the Fairy Tail seal on it. Soon a small teal spell-circle appears with an image of Mirajane.

"Hi Master! Glad you made you the conference safe and sound," the former S-class wizard smiles warmly.

Makarov stands showing her image to now crowd around him; "See, this honey is our poster-girl Mirajane. Grab some eye-candy boys!"

There were a few wolf-whistles and even Master Bob was speechless seeing the silver haired beauty.

"That's Mirajane! She has certainly mature over the years," Goldmine shocked how the girl he remember has grown.

Mirajane puts her hands together; "Oh master you not going to believe what's happen. It may be the greatest in the history of Fairy Tail!"

"Really?"

Her more than usual excitement got Makarov's attention; "Well two things really. You will never believe who Erza brought back with her and wants to join our Guild. THE KAZE SEIJIN!"

That name drew everyone's attention, even Makarov was speechless. The legendary young wind wizard who has brought down demons and Dark Guild's single-handedly. The only one beaming by this is Master Bob.

"Naru-Chan you finally decided! I am so proud of him."

"You've met him," Goldmine asks clearly shocked.

"Oh yes, when he first showed up years ago I gave him free admission. Since then whenever he came near the area he stops by to see everyone. I knew he would never join The Blue Pegasus but always hoped he'd find his place in a guild. Looks like you, you lucky dog Maki finally got him," Master Bob almost starts dancing.

Makarov thinks some, he always did want to meet the lad. And he is one of the few that knows of what happen to the boy and his sister on that nightmarish day. Perhaps now he can keep that promise he made so long ago…

"And the second exciting news! Erza, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up together! And even The Kaze Seijin, Naruto BlackScythe joined them in aid! In fact I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! Sorry to bother you, but had to tell you the exciting news!"

Everyone saw Makarov was literally shaking with his jaw hanging on the floor; "Not… Those… Three, plus the Seijin…," He says in shaky tone.

"C-ya soon Master!" Soon Mirajane's image vanishes.

Makarov slouches forward in a daze then collapses on his back.

"What's wrong Maki?"

"Looks like the council have a good reason to be worried right?"

_I can't believe this is happening. Those three really could destroy an entire city; Naruto a country! The conference ends today, so can be back home by tomorrow. I just hope Fiore is still in one piece and nothing crazy happens! Naruto… Erza, please don't be reckless! _

/-/-/-/

Gripping the steering-lever of magic mobile Erza guns it. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stay inside with Kurama on the blond girl's lap. Gray hangs on the roof for dear life. Beside them Naruto flies at the same speed. The Seijin and Erza both have stern gazes as their thought echo the same thing

_Eisenwald, we will stop you!_

/-/-/-/

**Kunugi Station**

With half of the train taken by Eisenwald. The people and employees collect themselves now that danger is gone. Still, some families cry of the loved ones killed by Erigor and Eisenwald members. Above on the hill the Fairy Tail gang watches. Lucy covers her mouth in horror with tears pricking her eyes. Natsu can feel his rage boiling as clinches his fist standing beside Naruto. Erza bows her head though her arm begins shaking. Gray watches solemnly but vows to avenge who has fallen. While the Seijin himself has his eyes locked on two parents almost howling in pain. Holding in their hand lays their daughter, by the blonde's guess five. Her body lifeless in their arms. The mother shaking and crying harder than anyone there, the father just the same.

"Who would be so cruel to kill a child," Lucy's voice breaks as the tears fall.

"These bastards will pay for this," Natsu barely containing his rage.

Lucy rest her head on the Dragon-Slayer's shoulder as Natsu unconsciously interlocks his hand with her's.

"Naruto," Erza whispers.

"They call for a reckoning… It shall be granted," Naruto's voice being low and edgy.

Erza looks up at the sky seeing lightning buzz around in the clouds, the wind picking up more. Looking at the blond wind-wizard she sees more silver lightning, now buzzing his shoulders and back. But feels a shiver down her spine when seeing his eyes. She has seen that level of rage from only two people.

Master Makarov and Gildarts…

/-/-/-/

Kageyama hits the floor inside the train as it moves speed toward the next station. Erigor stands over enraged. The other Guild members watch them.

"You let it slip to Fairy Tail of Lullaby!"

"No, The Seijin only saw the flute! They have no idea what our plan is," the shadow-wizard fires back.

Erigor slams the blade of his scythe into the wooden floor. Making nearly everyone flinch in fear.

"We cannot take the chance! Fortunately since we had a strategy in place for something like this."

"So we use our secondary plan," a voice gets Erigor attention.

Looking back his Guild mates open the way for someone who even Erigor is on edge with. Standing about his height, the young man wears a simple white kimono shirt with long sleeves. Simple black baggy pants and boots. His hair is shoulder length and white in color, two bangs the side of his face which is tied by thread. The unique thing it the two red dots on his head. His greens eyes stare emotionlessly.

"Kimimaru… We got it under control," Erigor calms down.

"So I see. Now is it true that Kaze Seijin has appeared," he voice having no tone.

Kageyama nods as he stands; "The bastard finally joined a Guild. Do you know him?"

"We are acquainted."

Next to Kageyama, everyone in their Guild is frightened by this man. All Erigor said that he will helping in our goals to take down the Masters. But the zero void of emotions is just unnerving.

"We can't have flies buzzing around at this point. It will up to you all to stop them."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone cheers save Kimimaru who watches calmly. _Wonder_ _how_ _you_ _took_ _my_ _message_ _Naruto…_

/-/-/-/

**Oshibana**

People run and jump out of the way as Erza turns wildly hitting fruit stand. She guns it full speed towards the train station, Flying beside them Naruto. Gray, who still hangs on the roof, keeps his concern eyes on the scarlet wizard; As well as the Seijin.

"Slow down Erza! You'll overload the S.P. plug by forcing magic into it," the Ice wizard voices up.

"There is no telling how many innocent people could die if the lullaby song is played! I can't slow down; we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we start fighting!"

"Gray is right Erza, you'll be useless once the battle starts," Naruto yells out.

Her eyes narrow as they look at the Seijin and he looks back. She knows he's right but there is little choice! They cannot allow the masters to die, NEVER! She smiles; "Well then I will just have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I've got you, Gray, and Natsu as back up!"

Gray and Naruto look at each other, inside the car Lucy lays her head on Natsu's shoulder. Though she did calm down a while ago, she felt more comfortable beside the rose-haired dragon-slayer. Meanwhile one the opposite seat Happy crosses his furry paws.

"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you Lucy," Happy gets the celestial wizard's attention.

"Oh really; what was it?"

"I don't remember… It was something about something I was supposed to tell you. It was… Umm… You're weird! Or was it fish?"

"I'M WEIRD," Lucy huffs. "So says the talking flying cat!"

"**Honestly I wonder if you have any brains in there 'Cat'," **Kurama dryly looks at Happy. 

Natsu lightly chuckles at them. Damn he was glad Naruto gave him that medicine; otherwise he'd be useless right now. His eyes wander a bit to look at her. She is very pretty, and does seem to have good taste for blouse's and skirts. What she has on now being no exception. An orange blouse with yellow lining, a blue shirt skirt with a belt and her usual whip and Celestial keys. However he did not notice the blond female catching him.

"What's wrong?"

"Your pretty," The Dragon-slayer speaking his mind.

A faint blush crosses her cheeks, she looks away quickly.

_One minute he's an idiot, and then next he's charming… Why can't I wrap my head around this guy? Least he's cute… _her lips smile softly on that last part. True he drives her nuts, but that is also one of his good sides.

Kurama snickers at them; _**least this lot is never dull… That Guild might prove fun. Especially for what's to come… **_

A loud explosion gets her and the others from them all from their thoughts Erza looks up ahead at the station. Her eyes spot black smoke rising from the train station.

"What's that up ahead?"

/-/-/-/

At the Train station a crowd gathers a pawn the explosion and smoke. Several train employees keeps the crowd from getting closer.

"Please stand back! The station is currently closed due to derailment," an employee speaks with a megaphone.

The crowd obviously did not bye that story. The murmurs spread fast that dark wizards took over. As the man with megaphone was about to speak again a hand touches his shoulder. Turning he sees a young woman in armor with long red hair.

"Excuse me. What is the situation," Erza asks.

"Why would I tell you lady?"

Wrong answer, next minute he hits the ground unconscious from a head-butt courtesy of the red head. Going to another Employee she repeats her question. In five seconds that poor man is down from a head-butt. And a third is a charm! Lucy and Naruto sweat-drop at Erza actions. Natsu chuckles along with Happy; Kurama is hugged in Lucy's arms.

"Seems like her questioning method is a 'little' counterproductive," Lucy comments dryly.

"Kind a sexy though," Naruto retorts.

The female blond sweat-drops at the male blond; "Are you a masochist?"

Naruto shrugs; "Erza has her own way of getting things done."

Both blonde's turn to see Gray who spoke up, but…

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES," Naruto and Lucy yell out.

Gray looks down seeing only his boxers on. The celestial wizard hears Natsu mumble ice-pervert as Erza comes back to them. Kurama just shakes his head, seriously who started that frozen Gaki into that habit?

"The Eisenwald Guild is inside! Let's go."

"Right," the boys say in unison.

Kurama eyes Naruto with hidden smirk; _**you will not like the surprise that awaits you… **_

/-/-/-/

Running through the halls of the station, Teams Natsu looks for any signs of Eisenwald. Erza takes point with Gray and Lucy on the sides, Natsu and Naruto take rear. Happy flies above them with Kurama running beside the red-head.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but has yet to return."

"No doubt came into blows with Eisenwald," Naruto finishes Erza sentence.

Seeing a flight of stair they stop at the sight before them. They gasp seeing the bodies of the King's regiment on the ground. Blood pools under them as their weapons and shields lie broken. Even if being the elite army of the king, no small unit of knights can match an entire Guild of wizards. Lucy turns her head hiding it on Natsu's chest. Naruto, Gray, and Erza look solemnly. The Dragon-Slayer only feels his rage boiling.

"They were wiped out," Happy comments.

"**When facing an entire guild of murders, this is the result child." **

A shaky hand rises amongst the dead; before Gray could blink Naruto and Erza knelt by the knight's side. He has a deep slash across his chest, a fatal wound. Removing his helmet Naruto's eyes widen in horror.

"Ben…"

"Not… Exactly good way for a reunion eh N… Naruto," Ben says in a shaky tone.

"Don't talk," Erza whispers.

"Sorry ma'am, but have to defy that order," coughing up blood.

The other come over, all wear grim expressions. Only Lucy lets her tears fall freely. This is her first time up close to such pain and horror; it was more overwhelming than even she thought. Naruto grabs Ben's hand with his.

"Took us by surprise, they knew every inch of the place. They scouted well. Recognized the Guild symbol, Eisenwald… Bastards. But that one… He was a monster."

"Who," Gray asks.

"No idea, but he has white hair and two red dots on his head."

Naruto's eyes widen but soon narrow as he soon growls; "Kimimaru…"

The other look at him questioningly; only Erza sees the intense rage burning in the Seijin's eyes. She cautiously places her hand on his shoulder. Looking sharply, his angry eyes lock on with Erza's almond. He calms down seeing the concern in them.

"Kimimaru… An S-class criminal wizard. He is responsible for countless deaths throughout Fiore. I have been hunting him for years."

"Why have we never heard of him," Natsu asks.

"Because the Kingdom is keeping the secret of the people he's murdered. If word ever got out there would be mass panic. Only me, and the Kingdom know of him… _And his master,_" Naruto thinks the last part to himself.

"How do you know of him?"

Naruto looks at Erza; it was a valid question she gave.

"Because we crossed paths once. He murdered a mayor that requested my help. We fought… It was a draw, but I have been chasing him ever since," The low dangerous tone in the Seijin's voice.

"Our captain… He said that there were monsters pretending to be people. That is one of them. No emotions or compassion. He killed without mercy or thought…. Stop him Naruto… Stop… him," Ben's eyes lost their light as he breathed his last breath.

The blond gently places his friend's hand on his chest and closes his eyes; "I swear… Old friend… Goodbye," Naruto lowers his head gritting his teeth.

"Naruto," Erza voice mournful.

Whispering a small prayer the Seijin slowly stands with Erza beside him. They look at each other solemnly.

"I'll grieve when this is done… Lucy," he calls out.

The Celestial wizard looks at him still with tears falling; "The world you walked into will be a hard one as you now see. But you're never alone, remember that."

She takes in every word he spoke as she sees everyone giving a warm grin to her. Looking up even Natsu comforts her. Looking back at her fellow blond she rubs her away the tears. Naruto can tell she is strong at heart, but also wears it on her sleeve. Time will tell what Kami will plan for her.

"All of you," Naruto has everyone's attention. "When we encounter Eisenwald you will leave Kimimaru to me. He is far too dangerous for any of you. You especially Erza."

"Wait are you saying not even Erza can fight this guy," Natsu said unbelieving.

"**Listen to him 'scales-boy'. This is one enemy none of you are ready for, save Kit over there," **Kurama also voices in.

"What wizard type is he," Erza asks.

"You'll see for yourself. But promise me all of you."

Lucy and Erza nod, Gray and Natsu begrudgingly. The team begins to runs while Lucy lingers for minute. She looks at Naruto's late friend.

"We'll win… I promise!"

/-/-/-/

Erigor smirks as their enemies run into a massive room with his entire Guild. But his smirks widens when seeing the Kaze Seijin himself.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!"

Team Natsu eye the smug looks from each member of Eisenwald. Naruto and Erza take lead as he stares coldly at Erigor. The wind wizards stare both with strong intense gaze.

"Whoa, there is so many of them," Lucy whispers shaking slightly.

"Erigor," Erza looks at the leader coldly.

The man himself chuckles as he sits on the train above his men.

"Natsu," Lucy voice trembles.

"Remember what I said, I will never let anyone hurt you," Natsu smiles looking back her.

That strengthens her resolve as she and the Dragon-slayer stares strongly at the enemy. Unknowingly impressing both Naruto and Kurama. But both are focusing on the one person who is absent…

"Where is he," Naruto looks sternly at Erigor.

The scythe-wizard only smiles; "Why should I say anything Seijin. You'll die in a minute."

Realizing the hidden meaning, "SCATTER!"

Everyone jumps from where they were, Natsu picking up Lucy in bridal style; in seconds multiple blades spike upwards at blinding speeds. Lucy pales realizing how close they were to death. Erza is shocked she did not sense, Gray remains stoic for the next attack.

"It has been a long time… Naruto."

Looking back where they came from; the Seijin's eyes narrow. They others look as they see man Naruto has chased for years. Not as tall Naruto but close, with cold emotionless jade eyes. Lucy did her best not to shiver as the man looks at them all then her. Erza's heart felt cold, never has she seen such ominous aura, save Naruto… Natsu and Gray stare evenly at the man.

"Kimimaru," Naruto snarls.

"Odd is it not? All these years of hunting me down. When the role is reversed, I find you easily."

"Murdering children and my friend gets my attention."

"Ah yes, the trash… they were nothing but excuses of living flesh. They neither held meaning nor purpose," Kimimaru said evenly.

"NO CHILD IS TRASH! WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU," Lucy screams out.

The dark-wizard looks at her, impressed she remains angry through his gaze. They stay fixed seeing the salamander beside her. The two stare fiercely at each other.

"Natsu Dragneel, I always wondered what meeting a Dragon Slayer would be like. I am unimpressed."

"Why don't you come over here and show how unimpressive I am you bastard," Natsu seethes remembering the dead child.

"In life there has always been the singular universal principle. The weak die; they are food for those greater. It is natural evolution."

"You monster," Erza and Natsu growl out.

"Your principles… And your evil end here. We finish this Kimimaru," Naruto gets his enemy attention.

"I could not help but agree… But only you will die this day Kaze Seijin…"

With that Kimimaru ran, with Naruto hot on his heels.

"NARUTO," Erza yells.

"Finish Eisenwald, Kimimaru is mine!"

"**Leave that 'one' to the kit Red. We can take care of these fools," **Kurama commands them.

"Like to see that fox," Kageyama scoffs as he slams his hands to the ground creating a spell-circle.

A mass of shadow tendrils shot forward towards both Kurama and Lucy. The blond covers herself with her arms defensively, while the fox remain impassive and bored. In a blink Flames shatter the shadows attacking the celestial wizard. Natsu stands in front her. While the fox lets loose an ear piercing roar the shockwave sends Eisenwald to the ground. The sheer force shatters the shadow magic. Erigor used his wind magic to deflect the force, but only barely.

"**Do not mistake for some average animal Kageyama! From this point, your plans have of now… Been turned to ashes," **Kurama gives a malicious smirk.

/-/-/-/

Kimimaru sprints full speed through a hall with Naruto ten steps behind. A spell-circle appears in the blonde's palm.

**Wind Blade!**

Kimimaru jumps to avoid the several dozen magic blades. Landing gracefully he sprints forward at his enemy. A spell-circle appears on the top of his hand. A long blade extends as he goes to thrust it into Naruto's heart. The Seijin grabs his enemy's wrist as he half-spin to hit Kimimaru with his elbow. The dark wizard catches the attack with his other hand as they stare inches from each other.

"Devil Guard: Your twisted version of Reequip."

"I see it as perfection of true magic. Unlike Titania…"

The two are silent again as neither show any movement in breaking their stalemate. The two quickly move a part as Naruto goes for a roundhouse kick, Kimimaru blocks then going for a reverse elbow, with a blade sticking out. Naruto flips backwards and lands gracefully their eyes remain locked on for the other to move.

"Eisenwald, attempting to kill the masters… That seems beneath him," Naruto states coldly.

"You believe so? He sees it as opportunity. Let the fools play their game for powerful while the masses become consumed by chaos. Do you not see the beauty of it?"

An eerie smile crosses the reequip user's lips; "The guilds will be turned in on themselves, and Era will fall into madness."

Naruto's eyes narrow; "Now that sounds like him… Where is he?"

Kimimaru begins to chuckles; "WHERE IS KABUTO TENPUKU!"

/-/-/-/

Erigor smirks as he watches the Fairy Tail team from a loud-speaker poll.

_These Fairy Tail flies fell right into my trap… And with The Seijin detained by Kimimaru, everything is going exactly as planned. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then will finally have revenge on those who wronged us._

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You better get ready," Lucy yells.

"I leave them to you, Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald," Erigor states as he vanishes.

"He disappeared," Lucy and Happy said in shock.

Erza narrows her eyes; "Natsu, Gray… Go after Erigor, and stop him!" The two look at her. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

The two mages only stare in contempt of each other until Erza turns and glares.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"AYE," Both squeak in fright and run off.

"Hey they ran off," and Eisenwald mage yells.

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I got it," a man with gold back hood uses multiple straps and leaps up to the second floor.

"I, the great Rayule will finish them!"

"I'm coming with you. That dragon dimwit is mine!" Kageyama says as he vanishes in a spell circle.

Erza and Lucy watch the two run off.

"Will catch up with them once we finish off the rest of them men her okay," Erza comments.

"Two girls against an Entire magical guild," Lucy pales.

The Eisenwald member remaining look at them lewdly. Some with blatant lust.

"We could have some fun with them after we beat them," one speaks outs.

A guy with actual whiskers pops his fist; "Sorry ladies, but after we're done not even Fairy Tail will want you back."

Lucy goes into seductive pose with one arm under her bust and a hand on her cheek.

"But without my stunning beauty I will be totally helpless."

"This is no time for daydreaming Lucy," Happy flies waving his paws at her.

Kurama shakes his head as he and Erza share a look.

"**Have a plan 'Red'?" **

"Always," she points her hand at Eisenwald. "Let's do this!"

A red spell-circle appears in front of her hand as a light spins and sword appears in her hand.

"It came out of thin air! A magic sword," Lucy said in shock.

"If you dare insult the Fairy Tail Guild in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

Then dark-mages charge with swords of their own. As they get near, Lucy only sees two strikes as a dozen men are sent flying with weapons shattered. Jumping in, Erza leaps into the thick of them and cuts down another dozen in her wake. Three Eisenwald mages fire light magic at her. She leaps at the last second it hitting where she was. Soon her sword glows and changes.

"Now it's a spear," Lucy exclaims.

With one swipe she strikes several Eisenwald. In a split of a second she hits more in a flash. The spear vanishes and in a flash motion two swords appear in each hand as she strikes with flowing motion. Kurama smirks as he watches Titania tear through enemies like nothing.

"They turn into twins swords," a large dark mage said.

"I never seen anyone reequip as fast as this chick!"

"What's reequip," Lucy asks.

Happy explains it is similar to her celestial magic, but in this Erza can hold weapons and even armors.

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"Just wait Lucy, Erza's not even started yet," Happy smirks.

The fat dark mage pales; _this is the famed Titania!?_

"My turn to kick but too," Lucy goes for one of her gate keys.

Happy sweat-drops; "Why do you have to try to steal the spot light from her?"

**OPEN: GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER!**

In a light a tall man appears, with crab-like lags on his back, and scissors in each hand. He wears a sharp suit and shades, with slick backed hair.

"You need me to fight these dudes baby," Cancer asks in a raspy tone.

Lucy gives him the thumbs up; "Yeah take them out with style!"

"Oh like some guy with crab legs and scissors can stop us!"

"You look like an idiot!"

That got the spirit's attention with a small tick mark. In a flash he slices through the dark mages, cutting through their weapons and oddly their hair with ease. As they panic a sign falls on them, as Cancer stands beside Lucy again.

"Bald…"

"How was that with style baby?"

Erza looks back with a smile; "That was impressive."

"Thanks but it was no big deal," Lucy says slightly blushing. "I just score points with Erza!"

"That's what you were going for," Happy sweat-drops.

_**Yeah she fits in with that air-head of a Dragon-slayer,**_ Kurama looks at the girl dryly.

But the old fox laughs when Erza thinks calling Lucy baby is insulting.

"Your mine fox," a dark mage raises a weapon at him.

The weapon is soon stopped by a human size claw hand as the mage pales seeing Kurama now as tall as Naruto with the upper body of a human, nine tails swaying. Grabbing the man's collar he brings him up to his snout.

"**You got balls to try me on human… You might actually be worth a snack," **Kurama smiles wickedly showing his razor sharp teeth.

The man screams like girl as he faints in terror. **"HA! Pussy…"**

With one hand he throws the unconscious man into his comrades. The dark mages show fear as the now human size Kurama snickers maliciously at them. Lucy trembles as does Happy from the killer intent coming from their animal comrade.

"He can do what master can," Lucy thinks out loud.

"**You'll find me capable of many things little Kitling…," **the fox gives a non-malicious smirk.

Erza eyes the remains of Eisenwald with a battle-axe in hand.

"Still so many of them, and took care of most. Annoying but I'll wipe them out."

A crimson spell-circle appears at her feet as her armor begins to glow. Soon her body glows gold as her armor vanishes. All the guys have hearts in their eyes, and even Lucy blushes deeply at the sight. Kurama only raises an eyebrow.

Next minute a new armor appears made of pure silver, showing her flat stomach, and her small breastplate amplifying her large bust. Four silver wings appear with a long flowing elegant white skirt. Her new gauntlets link around her arms as two swords grip in each hand. A side of her scarlet hair covers the right side of her face.

"That is Erza's power… The knight," Happy explains.

"Oh wow… I'm falling in love with Erza," Lucy blushes deeply.

Kurama snickers at the blond girl's reaction, thought wonders what his partner would do seeing 'Red' in that?!

_**Poor Kit would die from blood loss…**_

Erza floats in the air; "Now dance my swords!" In a blue light multiple swords appear in a circle around her as she floats in the air; her swords moving like a wheel.

"See really is Titania Erza," the fat mage pales.

**CIRCLE SWORDS!**

Her blades soon fire and each blade wipes out the remaining members of Eisenwald.

"Whoa… She took them down with one swipe," Lucy watches in awe.

Only two remain standing, the fat mage and the whiskers man.

"Alright now you deal with me," the whispers man charges.

"Don't do it!"

With one swipe she knocks the whiskers man into the floor looking ahead.

"Titania: Queen of the fairies," the fat man says as he runs for his life.

Erza soon turns back to Heart's Kruez while Lucy still blushes with stars in her eyes

"I think I seriously am falling in love with Erza…"

"Forget this, I'm out of here," the fat mages runs out of the room.

Erza has he hands on hips as she looks over to Lucy; "I imagine he is going to find Erigor. I want you to go find him."

"Who me?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes ma'am," Lucy yells running out of the room with Happy beside her.

Soon out the room Erza's eyes almost haze over, but before she falls to her knees a long furry arm catches her. She looks to her right seeing the human size Kurama look down at her solemnly.

"**The Kit warned you not to overdo it 'Red'… Now look at you."**

Erza weakly smiles; "Sorry Kurama, but I had to stop them."

The fox sighs; **"you're just as bad as Kit..."**

The red-head laughs a little until they feel the building shake. Kurama looks back as the wall on the second floor explode with a large beam of silver lightning fires through it. Out of instinct the fox covers Erza from the force as it hits and breaks through another wall. As it passes he looks back at the holes then Erza.

"**Relax later Erza. Kit is serious now using his lightning magic."**

The scarlet widens her eyes as she remembers what Naruto said to her.

"Let's go!"

Though staggering as she runs beside the tall fox for her blond comrade; _please be alright Naruto-Kun… _

/-/-/-/

Kimimaru smirks as he ducked from a lightning attack from Naruto. "I seem to have gotten your attention."

Silver lightning and wind courses over Naruto's body as he glares hotly. Extending his hands forward lightning fires towards his enemy. Kimimaru moves effortlessly from each strike.

**TWILIGHT'S END!**

Combining his lightning and wind he fires a cyclone of wind and light on a massive form. This time Kimimaru is struck as he yells by the sheer force slamming and electrocuting at the same time. The dark-wizard slams into the wall so hard making a crater. Both roar as Naruto continues the spell.

"I will find him Kimimaru. SO WHERE IS HE!?"

The dark-reequip user only smirks with blood dripping from his lips.

"Enjoy hell then…"

The spell changes into a massive lightning beam as the blond only hears Kimimaru's laugh. Soon the man is enveloped by wind and lightning. Shattering the wall, but only The Seijin's eyes narrow is annoyance.

/-/-/-/

Natsu and Gray run through hall, slightly surprised by sudden quake within the building. But side tracked only a moment as they charge forward. Meanwhile their tempers slowly rising.

"I can't believe she is making us work together! What was she thinking," Gray grumbles out loud.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows fire and ice don't mix," Natsu chimes back.

Gray narrows his eyes as he runs; "Yeah why does she have to be so freaking bossy?!"

"She should least ask us to do stuff rather than order us around," Natsu growls outs.

"I DON'T NEED YOU HELP I CAN HANDLE ERIGOR MYSELF," they say in unison butting heads.

"ARE YOU COPYING ME," they yell at the same time again.

Quickly breaking they look ahead; they see the hall split in two ways.

"Which way do we go," Natsu asks out loud.

"Guess will have to split up," Gray retorts.

The two choose a respected side; ready for anything for the battle to come.

"Natsu, we are up against a freak hell bent on killing the masters. We cannot let that happen at any cost. If you find the bastard, give him a thrashing."

Natsu smirks; "You don't have to worry about that! I got a bone to pick for that jackass with messing with our Jiji. I'm going to burn him to a crisp!"

Both laugh before they turn their back to each other; "don't die me Natsu."

The Dragon-Slayer grunts as they head off in different directions. A back thought crosses the rose-haired man's mind.

_Hope you're alright Lucy…_

/-/-/-/

Up on the balcony Erza and Kurama walk up with a microphone, she looks at the mass down below. Thought she knows Erigor is after the Masters, having no collateral damage is wise.

"If you value your lives then leave this place at once! This station has been taken over by Dark-Wizards! They are threatening to podcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers; killing everyone here," the scarlet yells through the microphone.

The crowd looks uneasy as she yells some more; "I beg you run as far as you can!"

With that, the mass of people soon fled the area, giving the girl a much sigh of relief. A station employee yells at her but she ignores him. Until tell them to leave for their safety as well.

"Next move Erigor," she thinks out loud.

Looking back the station she is shocked seeing a massive wind barrier surround the station. Behind her Erigor floats smirking at the scene.

/-/-/-/

"Your mine," Rayule charges against Gray near the radio room.

Hitting his hand into his palm a chill runs through the area with frozen air from Gray. A blue spell-circle appears in front of him.

**Ice Make: Shield!**

A wall of ice shots up as Rayule's living straps hit.

"This punk uses ice magic?!"

**ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

The ground erupts as a dozen ice fists fly toward Rayule and hit the mark. The dark wizard is sent flying and lands hard on the ground.

"This is your last chance punk; we won't allow you Eisenwald assholes anywhere near Clover."

Getting to his knees as he spits out some blood Rayule smirks; "So figured it out eh? Not that you have a chance, Gray Fullbuster…"

"And why is that?"

"Erigor has no doubt created a wind barrier to keep you Fairy Tail flies from escaping. Your finish!"

/-/-/-/

Outside the barrier Erza and Kurama stare sternly at her enemy Erigor.

"Next to the Seijin, I have always wanted to fight the Queen of the Fairies. But unfortunately I have no time to play with you. Tell the Seijin, he is mine next we meet."

Raising his hand he uses wind teleportation to send Erza and the fox back behind the barrier.

"Oh, and if you think your precious Seijin can break this! This barrier is sealed and will only break when I am either dead or defeated," Erigor yells through the torrent of wind.

"ERIGOR!"

A claw hand stops Erza from hitting the tornado of wind. Looking back she sees Kurama looking down at her sternly.

"**You'll only end up breaking your arm! We have to regroup now," **Kurama roared with authority.

"I'd listen to the fox, it's useless! You'll never be able to break through the barrier. It's a one way trip; you can get in but never out!"

"**You have yet to see my partner's power Erigor… The Seijin will be the one that ends you!"**

Erigor smirks; "Perhaps so fox, but I have an appointment to keep," he says as he flies off to Clover.

"Damn you Erigor! I will stop you," Erza yells furiously.

"**We can yell later, we must find Naruto!"**

/-/-/-/

Gray grips Rayule's collar as he backs him into a wall.

"A trap?"

"Got it in one! We knew with you insects at our heels we had to do something. So we prepared a little present."

Then it dawned on Gray; "You attacked the station to keep us busy."

Rayule claps mockingly; "Very good Fullbuster… Even the Seijin can't lift the barrier around this place, not with the rune mixed in the magic."

Gray grows in frustration. Before he could react Rayule sent streams of straps tying Gray's wrist and ankles. But that was his downfall. Ice soon coats the straps and speeds at high speeds towards Rayule. In moments the man is incased in ice.

"Ever dare to lay a hand on Jiji, expect the consequences," Gray says as he leaves.

/-/-/-/

Natsu runs through a hall; "Just come out a fight already!"

Behind him a shadow is hot on his heels.

"Just about time to strike," Kageyama whispers.

/-/-/-/

Standing over the 'remains' of Kimimaru Naruto looks out a window.

"Naruto-Kun!"

Looking behind him he sees Erza and Kurama running towards them. Only able to give a solemn smirk he is surprised by a slap to the face.

"IDIOT! Do you know how worried you had me," the red-head yells.

He meekly scratches the back of his head; "In my defense was chasing an S-Class Criminal."

"**But the bastard is far from dead," **Kurama stating the obvious.

Erza is surprisingly stunned but looks at Naruto. "Will explain later when this is over, I promise."

They watch her maul over her decision; "Alright. But I want to know 'everything'!"


	4. Flame and Wind: Lullaby Act 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

As the breeze flows, the wind is forever our guide…

**Previously on Wind Sage…**

_Standing over the 'remains' of Kimimaru Naruto looks out a window. His eyes narrow seeing the tornado barrier around the building. _

_"Naruto-Kun!"_

_Looking behind him he sees Erza and Kurama running towards them. Only able to give a solemn smirk he is surprised by a slap to the face._

_"IDIOT! Do you know how worried you had me," the red-head yells._

_He meekly scratches the back of his head; "In my defense was chasing an S-Class Criminal."_

_"But the bastard is far from dead,"____Kurama stating the obvious._

_Erza is surprisingly stunned but looks at Naruto. "Will explain later when this is over, I promise."_

_They watch her maul over her decision; "Alright. But I want to know 'everything'!"_

**Chapter III: Flame and Wind**

On the floor of the station, Kimimaru's charred remains still. The Seijin and others already gone, As the wind barrier whips around violently outside ashes and soot fall to the ground as the body of Kimimaru vanishes.

/-/-/-/

Back in the room where Erza laid waste to Eisenwald, both she and Naruto tied up the badly beaten members. Kurama, still the height as his partner watches the dark wizards. Scaring some with his malicious smiles as he looks down on them.

At the same time the Seijin admires the scarlet wizard's handiwork.

"Remind me to spar with you one of these days," Naruto smirks as he watches Erza interrogate a downed member.

The reequip wizard eyes the blond dryly before returning to her information gathering.

"Just forget about it lady, I already told ya. With those runes in place of the barrier, not even your boyfriend here can break you free. You guys are stuck," The bruised and barely conscious dark wizard comments with Erza gipping his collar.

"Erza!"

The trio below looks up to the second floor, Gray peers down at them.

"What are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu," Erza yells slightly losing her temper.

"We decided to split up, but never mind that now! How the hell will we get passed that barrier, we got to save Master and the others!"

The dark wizard chuckles; "You won't get to Clover in time. Even if you get out of here, Erigor will…"

Going silent, the man soon turns pale as both Erza and Naruto stare at him as if they were death themselves.

"**If I were you human, tell them how to break that wind barrier," **Kurama snickers at the trembling dark wizard.

"KAGE..." But before he could say the rest a blade ran through his chest, quickly prompting Naruto to grab the scarlet wizard before being also run through. Skidding some ways away they see the blade came from the ground. The blood drips from the wound as the man breathes his final breath.

"Meaningless trash…"

Turning Only Erza is surprised seeing Kimimaru, not only unharmed but also not sign that he was a charred mess only a while ago. Naruto and Kurama both narrow their eyes while Gray gets ready for anything. The dark Wizard gazes emotionlessly at them all.

"How?! I saw your corpse in the hall," Erza demands.

"There are many things you will find a mystery regards to me Titania. But enough words…"

The dark-wizard dashes forward at blinding speeds as his blades appear and he goes to run through the scarlet-haired wizard, as the tip of the blade nears her chest a hand appears grabbing the blade. While Kimimaru remains stoic, Erza widens her eyes seeing Naruto in front of her with his eyes staring coldly at his prey.

"I told you we finish this today," the blond says coldly as blood drips from his hand.

"Ah, but afraid your business is with Erigor. As for myself, I must report to Kabuto-Sama."

_Kabuto? _The scarlet haired wizard thought.

The Fairy Tail wizards widen their eyes as the assassin-wizard fades and vanishes. Naruto snarls as he remembers this old trick before. He lowers his bloody hand clinching it tightly.

"**COWARD," **Kurama roars in anger with his tails swaying violently.

_Even with a rune barrier up that damn thing works in here. DAMN YOU KABUTO!_

Kurama was also seething seeing that damn transportation spell work without a hitch. But the only one who looked more confused was Erza. Gently she grabs the Seijin's arm turning him to face her. His eyes are stern as they gaze at one another.

"Who is this Kabuto?"

The blond wizard's eyes soften only just as he sighs; "Kabuto Tenpuku; Someone from my past. And like me he also is known by 'Seijin'. More specify; The Akumu Seijin (Nightmare Sage)."

Erza's eyes match his sternness; "Why does he have the same title of Seijin?"

His hands gently touch her shoulders as their eyes are only focused on the other.

"Please you have to trust me, I will tell you and the Guild about Kabuto and Kimimaru."

"How can I trust you if you won't tell me anything," Erza's almond eyes showing a small hint of hurt.

Naruto mentally curses; "Because if I told you everything you would have to trust me."

A silence hangs in the room all the while Gray waits on the second floor, whatever decision is made by the scarlet wizard he will follow. Kurama looks at the two sternly; the old fox knows Naruto will tell about that bastard who betrayed them, but everything road on Erza's faith in the blond Gaki. Till finally the reequip wizard sighs.

"I trust you, but you better tell me… us 'everything'. I won't tolerate liars," her voice stern.

Naruto bows his head in gratitude; "On the name of my Kaasan and Imouto. And by the honor of the name of Seijin, I will tell you everything."

Nodding the blond releases her shoulders as both wizard and fox look up to Gray. "We all better go find Natsu and Lucy."

Everyone nods hearing Erza's orders as they soon run out into the halls. The dark wizard with cat-like whiskers grunts as he lies on his back.

"Know your hiding there," he groans in pain.

Slowly the fat wizard Lucy was chasing phases through the wall. He chuckles nervously while his downed comrade glares up at him, but soon sighs.

"We both saw Kageyama go after the dragon slayer, get to him before they do."

"And, then what?"

The whiskered wizard smirks darkly; "Kill him…"

/-/-/-/

"Where in the hell are you Erigor," Natsu roars running through a hall.

The rosette haired wizard was losing his not so long patience when he ran into a storage room. He snarls about ready to burn the room down before he is hit from behind. Flying ungracefully forward, Natsu's head get lodged in a painting. Soon rising out of mass shadow Kageyama rises out of the shadow as he looks at his enemy.

"Hear I thought facing a Dragon Slayer would be tough. Not sure if I should disappointed or thrilled you're a weakling."

He shadow wizard about to smirk until a fist made flames hits him directly in the face. Kageyama yells in pain as he falls backwards. Turning around sharply Natsu scowls with a painting around his neck, but soon rips it off with his bare hands.

"How's that for weakling you bastard," Natsu smirks with a toothy grin.

A partially burnt Kageyama flips back to his feet as his sends a mass of shadow fists at the male rosette wizard. Natsu follows with a deep breath.

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

A stream of flames expels from Natsu's mouth as it blast through the hundred fists of shadows. Kageyama ducks and rolls away in seconds before being burned alive. Quickly standing his guard is low, before he could blink a fist from the Dragon Wizard hits him square in the jaw. He swore he felt his teeth rattle as he flies backwards into a pile of boxes.

"You think for one second we let you bastards near Jiji and the other masters just to kill them. THINK AGAIN!"

Dusting himself off as he spits out a tooth, the shadow wizard of Eisenwald smiles darkly. "So even an idiot like you figured it out. But your too late, Erigor has by now sealed the station with a wind barrier. And if you think the Seijin can bring it down guess again."

Waving his arm Kageyama sends a wave of shadow spikes towards Natsu. Slamming his fist together a dragon spell circle appears. Soon both his fist come on fire.

"**FIRE DRAGON FISTS!"**

Leaping over the spikes to the surprise of Kageyama, he barely dodges the burning fists, but not the roundhouse kick which slams into the side of his face. Once again the strength from Natsu sends the dark wizard flying onto the ground.

_Damn, what is his body made of, stone?_

Quickly the dark wizard rolls back to his feet as the two charges at each other again.

/-/-/-/

"Where did that fat guy run off to," Lucy asks out loud.

"Aye…"

Both she and Happy ran (or flew in his case) off when ordered by Erza. It almost felt like an hour as she has been running through a maze of halls. While not wanting to anger or disappoint Erza, she was really wondering if that fatso did not high tail it from the station. Not to mention she was beginning to really worry about Natsu.

"Maybe we should head back, do you think so," Lucy stops as she looks to the flying cat.

She saw him almost stiff in the air as he begins to nearly sweat bullets; "Dis… Disobey Erza orders?! ARE YOU NUTS!"

The busty blond nearly jumped from the blue cat's outburst. "Unless you're crazy or Master, you never disobey Erza's order," the cat shivers remembering what happen to Natsu once doing just that.

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, the celestial wizard quickly strikes that idea out of her head. If Happy reacts like this when someone does not do what Erza asks, just what would happen to her? Shaking the fear away Lucy resumes running with Happy flying beside her. Briefly the image in Naruto's deceased friend pops in her mind.

_We will keep our promise… I swear it!_

/-/-/-/

Running down a hall Erza, Naruto, Gray, and Kurama –who returned back into his small form, moves fiercely to find their comrades.

"where do you think Natsu and Lucy are in this maze," Gray asks the question in everyone's mind.

The fox snarled irritably, while the scarlet wizard and Seijin both sigh. "We follow the explosions. Has Natsu ever been known to be subtle?"

Gray sweat-drops at Erza's words. Yeah Natsu was subtle alright, subtle as a volcano erupting in the middle of a town! Both shake off the mental image with Erza going back to Naruto's words. Why was there another with the title of Seijin, wasn't that just some odd nickname only the blond wind wizard picked up? But why did it sound more important than that, she could tell how he said the word, there was something much more than a petty nickname. Still, she would keep her word and trust her new friend. Something inside of her told her that she could put her faith in Naruto, almost like she could for… him.

_It's not good to think on that, stop Erigor from using Lullaby. Then getting some answers on who this Kabuto is. Even if you did not mean it, I heard the hate in your tone Naruto-Kun. What did he do to you?_

"_**it's not what he did to kit that has him so pissed."**_

Erza nearly jumped in hearing Kurama's voice in her head; _you're telepathic as well!? Just what do mean, who did this Kabuto hurt?_

"_**Naruto and his twin sister's mother. Thanks to that traitorous four-eye's prick, she is unable to move from the waist down. The rest kit can tell you, not my place to say anymore."**_

The scarlet wizard widen her eyes, they soon turn mournful as she looks at the blond from the corner of her eye. Was that the main reason for his hate for this fellow Seijin, wait traitorous? Were they friends once? She was coming up with more questions than answers. Steeling her resolve she looks ahead, complete the mission, and then figure out the puzzle known as Naruto BlackScythe.

/-/-/-/

Shifting between magic and hand to hand combat, Kageyama was soon finding he was outclassed by the Dragon Slayer. Brute force and devastating fire magic was Natsu's strong suit. While the shadow wizard could pull in a few good hits, he was realizing he was losing this battle. Soon a powerful right hook nearly sends him to dreamland as he falls to the ground.

"How do we bring down the barrier," Natsu snarls.

Kageyama only chuckles defiantly as he looks up the Dragon Slayer. Growling Natsu grabs the man's collar and lifts him to face level. He then smiles darkly, sending a small chill down the shadow wizard's back.

"Guess I will have to beat you senseless to get the answer."

Smiling just a dark back Kageyama retorts; "Now we're having fun!"

As Erza and the others run down a hall, a burst a flames blast through a wall not too far in front of them. On the other side Lucy skids to a stop seeing the massive wall of flames burst through like a knife through butter. Happy nearly flew into the flames if not for the blond girl grabbing his tail. Letting as the flames die down the two see Erza and gang on the opposite side, they all run over and stop as they see Natsu and Kageyama coming to blows. Mixing between magic and fists, they saw their Dragon Slayer having the edge in both skills. With flaming punch he knocks the shadow wizard into a wall. Spitting out some blood Kageyama slowly stands with the wall helping him stand. Wiping the blood off his lip, he slowly realized trying to fight this dragon maniac with his fist was a bad idea. But he refuses to lose here.

Looking at the open door and massive hole in the wall, Kageyama sees the rest of Fairy Tail and the damn Kaze Seijin. For moment the two lock eyes, both with stern faces.

_Oh I will get some payback with you blondie._

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt sheering pain through his chest. Natsu and the other gasp in surprise seeing a hand phased through the shadow wizard's chest. Slowly looking down at the hand through his chest, Kageyama slowly looks behind him. None other than seeing his 'friend' who attacked him.

"W… Why…"

They were his only words of shock as he fell to the ground. The fat dark wizard looking at his bloody hand which is shaking. Erza was shocked, Lucy covered her mouth in horror, and Gray was ready to go on the attack, Naruto and Kurama both snarl at the large man. But a stunned Natsu only looks on until he clinches his fists as fire begins glow off his body.

"You… **YOU NEVER BETRAY A MEMBER OF YOU OWN GUILD!"**

The Dragon Slayer roared as he plants his burning fist into the large dark wizard. The sheer force sent the man flying through two walls, landing unconscious at the third. Natsu snarls wildly as he takes a deep breath to slowly calm himself.

/-/-/-/

Now standing at open entrance Team Natsu and Seijin watch as the massive tornado surrounding the building. Feeling some sympathy Erza and Naruto brought along Kageyama, but since neither were healers they bandaged him up where he was struck by that fat bastard.

Standing near dangerous spiraling funnel of wind, Naruto concentrates with his eyes closed, focusing on his wind magic he sees the rune magic tied in with the barrier, snarling he opens his eyes as Natsu looks between the blond and tornado barrier.

"Well? Bring it down already?!"

Naruto looks dryly at the dragon slayer while Kurama sighs.

"**Unless you happen to know Rune magic Scales, or we are stuck in here. Kit tried once, but had zero talent in it."**

Natsu growls in frustration while Lucy watches him sadly. Erza stays by Kageyama's side While Grey looks at the barrier with annoyance.

"Well do you have any ideas Kurama on how to get out of here," the ice wizard asks.

The fox simply points his tail at the unconscious dark wizard; **"Wake up that idiot and yes one will be going down with Kit's magic."**

"He's not strong enough Kurama. Damn it, we need to get out of here, and the only one who can help is too badly injured," Erza roars in frustration.

This only made Natsu madder as he started to slam himself against the wind barrier. Which to anyone with a level of sense, especially a wind wizard, the end result would be. Violently the Dragon slayer is thrown into the wall behind him and Lucy. The blond celestial screams at the sight while Naruto looks at him dryly.

_Does he have a death wish?_

_**Is that a trick question?**_

Both fox and Seijin sigh as Natsu gets up and repeats slamming into the barrier, but is caught from behind by Lucy as she struggles holding.

"Stop! You'll only get yourself hurt," Lucy yells in pleading tone.

"I can't just sit here while that bastard goes after Jiji!"

All the while this was going on Happy stood next to Lucy wrapped in his thoughts.

"Oh wait I remember," the blue cat finally remembers.

"Quiet cat we are thinking here," Lucy grumbles still struggling with holding Natsu.

"But I.."

"I said zip it!"

"Yeah but…"

Letting go of the rose haired man who falls flat on his face from his momentum. Lucy turns around grabbing the cat and shaking him. All the while Naruto and Kurama sweat drop at the whole scene. Was this a normal day, the two were afraid to ask.

"I said can it! Unless you got a brilliant idea on how we get out of here, not a word!"

Letting Happy go he lands on his furry hands and knees crying. "But I remember to tell I had the golden key from the Virgo spirit who could dig through the ground. I thought she could help us."

Instantly Lucy had stars in her eyes as she looks back at Happy; "That a brilliant idea, Virgo could go through any barrier. Why didn't you say anything?"

"_**HE JUST DID," **_both Naruto and Kurama yell in their minds.

"I did but you would not let me finish," Happy says while sniffling.

Gray, Naruto, and Kurama sweat drop as they watch Lucy literally bowing and apologize repeatedly. As everyone looks at Lucy who looks at the Virgo key in her hand, she mauls over how to summon her without making a contract yet. That and she remember what the spirit woman looked like, it still made her mentally cringed seeing that ape woman.

"Lucy."

The blond looks over to the Seijin as he spoke. "Summon Virgo, only she can help us now."

Reluctantly nodding Lucy steels herself.

**OPEN: GATE OF THE CHAINS: VIRGO!**

Instantly a golden spell-circle appear as on the floor the spirit that appears leaves Lucy slack-jawed. A petite but beautiful young girl, in a black French maid outfit appears with broken shackles on her writs, her pink hair shoulder length as he emotionless blue eyes look at everyone before bowing formally to a shell shocked Lucy.

"At your request, mistress," the young woman's voice soft but toneless.

The blond woman points her hand as her body shakes in shock. "What, what the hell!? Where is that freaking ape woman!?"

Virgo stood straight as her face remains emotionless; "I can take a form of whatever my master prefers to their liking Mistress."

"Really, this is your true form? You last one looked stronger," Natsu comments standing beside Lucy.

Virgo blinks; "you think so?" soon her body glows as her ape lady form returns. "You would prefer this," she asks in a deep rough tone.

Naruto and Kurama face palm. Grey nearly jumped out of clothes, unintentionally this time, while Lucy waves her arms quickly. "The other form is better! Please go back to it!"

Just on flash the cute petite form returns.

"Yes mistress."

"Can you call me by something else? Mistress sounds a bit old?"

"Hime then?"

Lucy smiles smugly; "Oh yeah that's a good title."

_A little vain much…_

_**Again is that a trick question kit?**_

"I know we have not made contract yet, but could you dig us a way out of this barrier," Lucy pleads.

Virgo nods; "Absolutely, please follow me everyone."

As a spell-circle appears at her feet the spirit make a perfect hole as she burrows under the station.

/-/-/-/

As Virgo opens the path she made outside the barrier, the heavy winds hits everyone as they run out the burrowed tunnel.

"We're outside the barrier," Lucy screams through the massive wind current.

"HIME! Your skirt will fly up from the strong winds! I will hold it down!"

Virgo says kneeling holding Lucy's skirt. But seem to not caring her's is flying up in front of Gray who has a full blush and some blood dripping from his nose. Who cares if she is a spirit, she damn hot! As Erza hold the side her hair from flowing into her face, she notices some people missing as she drags out Kageyama.

"Where is Natsu and Naruto!?"

Kurama narrows his eyes while Virgo finally notices the fox. Briefly her eyes widen in realization.

_So they are real… _

/-/-/-/

On the mountain path, Erigor uses the railroad as he flies toward clover, his dark smirk never leaving his face.

"Soon I will see our vengeance brought down on those fools that call themselves masters. Then Era!"

The man was about to laugh in his victory until he stops hearing something in the wind. What most do not know of Wind wizards, their sense of hearing and smell is sharper than normal. Which make them able to hear sounds or smell things people cannot. Looking in all directions he then finally catches what he heard.

"ERIGOR!"

Looking back in the direction of Onibas he spots both Natsu with Happy for wings, and Naruto using wind magic to fly full speed after him. The assassin wizard smiles almost manically seeing the Kaze Seijin and Salamander coming after him. In his free hand a spell-circle appears, which Naruto follows suit.

**WIND BLADE!**

Both fire stream of blades of wind at each other. Their attacks creates a small tornado which Erigor as to cover his eyes. As the spells cancelled each other out. The assassin wizard looks to right and left. Naruto standing his way to clover with Natsu at his rear, and an exhausted Happy lying down.. Smirking Erigor leans his Scythe on his shoulder.

"Finally a true challenge from worthy foes."

"Not sure about the worthy part, but will see who is the better wind wizard after this," Naruto smirks.

Natsu slams his burning fists into his palm. "Like hell I will let you near Jiji or the others!"

Erigor only looks defiantly at both. "Then come at me! I will enjoy sending you both to hell!"

Naruto's feral smile appears as he extends his arm to his side. Confused Erigor is soon surprised as a spell-circle appear materializing a beautiful black Ninjatou.

"You know reequip?"

"Only to hold one thing. Never could learn anything more. But truthfully only need it for this. The blade of wind, Sussano-o."

Erigor chuckles; "to think I finally get to kill you Seijin… then I will finish Salamander and then the masters. And the bonus, killing your precious twin sister…"

Natsu and Naruto eyes widen, until the blond eyes narrow dangerously as he goes into a sword stance. The Dragon slayer feels the wind around them begin to pick up as he and Happy see silver lightning begin to buzz all over Naruto.

"You… Dare… Touch… My… Sister… **THE DEPTHS OF HELL WON'T BE SAFE FOR YOU TO HIDE FROM ME!"**

Erigor eye widen as he sees he sees Naruto's eyes slowly turning crimson as his irises slowly become slit, the sclera white now turning black. A chill soon runs down the assassin's spine seeing the glowing crimson eyes of hate and malice glare angrily at him.

/-/-/-/

Mentally Kurama watches everything as a full vulpine dark malicious smile appears.

_**So it did infuse with him after all… now things are becoming **__**FUN**__**!**_

The Fox mentally laughs manically. Now Naruto's true power has begun to awaken…


End file.
